Collide
by strawberriklee
Summary: two kingdoms are in a terrible, greedy war, but little do they know that soon their kingdoms would be united forever when a plague would fall on both their houses


Collide

Another one of my one shots from 4 in the morning lol this one is a lil better than the rest. I can't believe I have all these! I'm am post all of them after I revise them all. Hope you like! Oh yea, ps: I had a real Shakespeare fetish when I wrote most of the stories I have had posted so bear with all the references plz! Thank ya!

* * *

"A plague on both your houses"

This was the curse cast onto the two torn kingdoms. For hundreds of years now these two separate kingdoms have begrudged each other, causing the deaths of thousands and sending their once prosperous united kingdoms into a war, an unnecessary war brought on by greed and power. But little did they know that soon, their kingdoms would unite. Yes unite they would and under the most tragic of circumstances when a plague would fall on both there house…

* * *

'Lord how they annoy me...' thought the exasperated royal as two concubines giggled in the background in hopes of bedding his majesty again.

"Oh sire, have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" cooed one of the whores.

"Yes," he sighed, "you have, a million times." He replied with slight venom on his tongue

He had to admit, the women were gorgeous, fit, and very talented with their mouths; He smirked at the thought, but they were simply…what was the word he was looking for…well, boring. They were concubines, their job is to please him sexually by any means necessary and after the millionth time of receiving the same oral, the same positions, the same dirty talk, the same sight, the same everything, you tend to get bored, no, far beyond bored, he was downright frustrated.

"Prince Trunks, have I ever told you your hair is more ravishing than a field of lilacs."

'That's it!' thought the distressed prince as he wrenched the deep satin comforters from his naked body

"IT'S LAVANDER YOU STUPID TWIT!" he roared agitatedly, throwing on a pair of pants and a thin white tunic.

'That's better,' he concluded as a page approached him with a summons from his father.

He approached the throne room, quickly straightening out his shirt and brushing through his hair with his fingers. He took a deep breath and stepped through the door.

"Father, you summoned me my lord?" he asked quickly kneeling to one knee and raising his right fist to his heart.

"There is a masquerade being thrown by one of my most generous philanthropists tonight near the northern gates. Unfortunately, this most gracious patron not only donates to our righteous western kingdom, but also to that despicable pile of garbage we dare call the eastern kingdom, which means those damn Sons will be in attendance. Your duty as prince is to make an appearance at the party, but also to uphold the name of the western kingdom of vegeta-sei. I don't want you acting like it is another night at the brothel house with your friends and acting like a drunkard. Is this clear?" asked king vegeta with the harshest look trunks had ever seen.

"Yes sir, crystal," Agreed the lavender haired royal as he stood and left.

* * *

"Your grace," interrupted a blonde maid as the dedicated princess finished a piece on a grand piano, "your mother craves a word with you."

"Yes, thank you marron you are excused," Said the young woman.

The beautiful, raven haired, only daughter and heir to the king of the eastern kingdom quickly yet elegantly strode to her mothers common room.

"Yes mother you summoned me my lady?" asked the princess as she curtsied with a bowed head to her mother the queen.

"Tonight there will be a masquerade being thrown near the northern gates and as an up and coming princess; you are to make an appearance there in representation to the eastern kingdom, but be forewarned my daughter, the same donor to us is the same who supports the western kingdom as well and I would bet my royalty that arrogant, womanizing, bastard of a prince will be there along with his pose' of scum so I want you to be extra cautious and stay with your own," commanded queen videl, "that will be all though, you are excused to start preparing."

"Yes my lady, as you wish." Agreed pan as she curtsied to her mother and left her presence.

* * *

The party was outstanding. Every one and theirs were in attendance.

The dance floor was crammed with bodies and the open bars poured liquor to awaiting people.

'Hell, I might actually have fun here tonight, I wonder if I may find a girl to partner me tonight,' thought the pleasantly surprised prince as he stepped through the multitude of people.

His searched was short-lived however, as his eyes gazed upon the definition of perfection itself, an angel, literally…she was dressed as an angel.

He approached the magnificent creature, "excuse me my fair lady, but you have enraptured me by your charms and I absolutely refuse to live another minute without you dancing in my arms," asked the prince suavely, presenting a hand to the fair damsel.

'lord what a line,' thought the princess but quickly changing her tune as she looked up at the face of the masked stranger she couldn't help but to be entranced by his marvelous blue eyes, oh how they screamed of adventure and wonder, peace and security, everything the princess dreamed of in a man.

"My dear sir, if it be your health you worry about, than you are well assured that you will live to see the next minute." She replied wittily and taking his outstretched hand

Hours passed, but to the couple in the middle of the dance floor it seemed like minutes. Together they had danced the night away, and as the finale song rang through the hall their bodies became closer, their eyes were locked, the prince leaned down and flesh met flesh as a passionate kiss ensued. It was a slow peaceful kiss. Pan encircled her arms around the gorgeous stranger's neck, pulling him deeper, intensifying the lock between their lips. He began to suck and nip at her bottom lip, practically begging for entrance, which she acceded without hesitation. Their tongues melted and moved together in a rhythmic ballet, encircling and grinding together in a beauty that Shakespeare himself would have be inspired by their bonding.

A quite breath-taken trunks graciously parted from the smooth kiss and lightly chuckled, "my dear lady I must know the name of the person who holds my heart." He asked leaning down to kiss and nip at her neck.

"My name is pan," She replied, trying to sustain a moan.

"You bear the same name as the princess of the east, yet she could not compare to a delicacy such as you." He cooed as he ground his teeth against the delicate flesh of her nape.

Pan became slightly confused by this, "my beautiful lord, may I inquire as to what your name is?"

"Trunks, prince of the western kingdom," he retorted with pride.

Pan's eyes widened as she slightly stepped away from her families sworn enemy.

"What's wrong?" asked the clueless prince

"I am princess pan…of the eastern kingdom, I am she." She confessed with tears threatening to spill from her hazelnut eyes.

Trunks stood in shock for a minute before he gently tilted her head up by her chin and removed the white mask that concealed her face.

As he took off the mask, he was met by the face of beauty. She was perfect and absolutely innocent looking. He then removed his own mask, giving her a reassuring smirk as he wiped away he tears from her eyes.

"Let's leave this horrid place," he suggested, sealing it with another kiss.

Minutes later they had arrived at a beautiful country hill that over looked the boundary lines of eastern and western kingdoms, revealing the spot where they both joined, ironically enough.

Slowly trunks laid down a very docile pan as he kissed her softly. Again the kiss turned into a magical, hypnotizing dance and the world seemed to disappear. Trunks's hand kneaded her breast forcing a moan through her preoccupied lips. He let his hand roam from her breast to her back where he began to unlace the much confining dress. Once unlaced, he lightly tugged at the thick gown, leaving pan in nothing but her extremely thin shift. She giggled as he lifted the chemise over her head, rendering her nude.

"Now this situation is most certainly a disappointment to me," she purred into his ear as she unlaced his pants and pulled them off.

They gazed into each others eyes as trunks positioned himself in between her legs. Just before penetration he gave her a reassuring smile that was followed with a kiss; he took this chance to slowly slip himself into her tight folds. She moaned in both pain and pleasure as he thrust in out of her. As he continued to move in out of her it became more slick and pleasurable for the both of them. Soon she began to grind her hips with his, begging for a more rapid and forceful pace which he quickly harmonized. Both began to kiss and suck and nip at each others necks as trunks pumped in and out of pan more briskly. It came though; a jolt of electricity swept through both of the lovers bodies, joining at the connection. The nipping and sucking quickly became flesh breaking bites as both suck and lapped at the others blood. They look into each others eyes with the most contentment of any other bonded couple on vegeta-sei, eastern or western.

After minutes of resting and cuddling they redressed, which they followed up with another deep kiss until they were disturbed by soldiers, soldiers from both eastern and western kingdoms, hordes of them. The eastern kingdom's men standing behind trunks the western behind pan, and above them floated both king vegeta, who quickly snatched up pan, and king gohan who did the same with trunks. The two were baffled and in one hell of a situation.

"Vegeta give up! Pan is my daughter and the future queen of vegeta-sei!" exclaimed gohan, producing a powerful ki blast behind trunks, pointed straight at his heart.

Vegeta glared at the mark left on pan's neck, causing an evil chuckle from vegeta, "you mean my daughter! Look you fool, they've bonded!"

Gohan glanced down at trunks's pierced flesh, "NO HOW COULD THIS BE! You bastard prince I will finish you!" the energy ball grew increasingly.

"DADDY NO," Pan screamed as she tore herself from vegeta's grip, throwing herself in front of her fathers powerful, laser, ki blast, while pan's sudden escape detonated vegeta's own attack.

The smoke quickly cleared, and a pathetic sight was revealed as the two young lovers lay lifeless in a puddle o blood, holding hands.

The two kings looked on in disbelief as even more blood spilled from the couple, merging, fusing, balancing, forever leaving a sad and potent bond lingering in the lines of the two royal families and slowly the curse unfolded. A plague on both your houses, Yes a plague indeed as the futures of two entire families spilled out from the young couples chests, severing a forthcoming for either blood lines. A plague on both your houses, this is the outcome of greed and power. A plague on both your houses, this is no ones fault but your own. A plague on both your houses, A plague on both your houses….


End file.
